God's Blue Earth
by PurplePunkVamp
Summary: Dean and Sam are leaving Bobby's house to go stay with Pastor Jim. Will they be able to keep their secret from Jim and their father. Part of my Wincest series, follows Fire in His Heart.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural (Isn't that obvious?).**

**A/N: I am really sorry this has taken so long; and that is so short. This term has been really hectic, and then after break started I got distracted by my RP Tumblr blogs (If you want to take a look at those they are onlydeancancallmecas and thefallentwin dot Tumblr dot com). This one is shorter than the other, sorry; but I will have a longer (better) one up by the end of January, along with a new chapter of my Sanctuary fic. I hope you all have an awesome Christmas. **

* * *

Dean knew that some things couldn't last forever, but that doesn't mean he didn't want them to. The bond between the Winchester brothers would last through eternity, but their stay at Bobby's would not. Dean had known that eventually they would move on a gain, he just wished the move hadn't come so soon. Life at Bobby's house was smooth and easy, perfect even. But as the saying goes, all good things must come to an end.

"You boys got everything packed?" Bobby asked, watching John Winchester load things into the big black Chevy truck. It had been almost two and a half weeks since Dean was injured and John had decided it was time Sam learned a few things from Pastor Jim.

"Yeah," Dean answered, reaching up to scratch at his chest.

Sam grabbed his brother's arm. "Don't do that!"

The burn on Dean's chest was healing nicely, but it was driving the Winchester crazy. "It itches!"

"That's because it's healing. Leave it alone!"

"Bitch. How about you blow…"

"Idjits," Bobby grumbled loudly, stopping the argument from escalating. After all, he didn't want the brothers making out on the floor. "Shut up, or take it upstairs."

Sammy managed to look slightly ashamed. "Sorry, Uncle Bobby," He said, before glaring at Dean and jogging up the stairs. "Jerk!"

Grinning at the obvious invitation, Dean winked at Bobby and quickly followed his brother/lover. The researcher just shook his head and went to help John finish loading the truck (And maybe do a few other things….What?).

* * *

When Dean reached the bedroom, Sam was sitting on the bed waiting. "Hey, De."

"Sammy." Dean closed door and walked over to his brother, standing between Sam's knees. The older Winchester leaned down and kissed Sam gently. "Ready to go to Pastor Jim's?" He asked after pulling away.

"No," Sam sighed, pulling his older brother to sit on the bed. "I hate that we have to hide how we feel."

Nodding agreement, Dean pulled the teen close, just holding him. "I'm sorry, babe."

"Why?" Sam was curious, turning slightly to look at Dean's face.

"Because, if I wasn't your brother, we wouldn't have to hide...as much."

"Shut up! I love you for you and I don't want you to ever change. You saved me. If you weren't my brother…I don't know what I'd do."

Dean pulled his brother closer and whispered, "Thanks, Sammy. I won't mention it again, kay?"

Sam just nodded and snuggled closer to the older male.

* * *

The trip to Blue Earth, Minnesota, was a long drive, therefore, the Winchester men decided to stay one more night at Bobby's.

"I expect you boys up first thing," John said, as they were all gathered around the dinner table.

Dean mumbled his reply into the biscuit he was eating while Sam glared. "Don't you have any table manners, Dean?"

Instead of answering, the older brother simply added more food to his plate, gently kicking Sammy.

"Can't you two behave?" The oldest Winchester asked. "Were they like this the whole time?"

Bobby laughed, "No, they got along extremely well, but they knew I'd smack em if they didn't behave."

Turning his glare to Bobby, Sam grumbled, "It's not my fault. Dean always starts it!"

"That's not true!" Dean protested, finally looking up from his food. "I don't know why you're blaming me. I just mind my own business."

"Mind your own business?! So messing with me while I am trying to read is minding your own business?"

"It was time for weapons practice, I was getting your attention!"

"All you have to do to get my attention is…" Sam stopped suddenly, realizing what he had been about to say.

Dean looked concerned. "Sammy? You alright?"

"Hmmm? Fine…just a little tired."

This time John answered, "Then go get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow." Turning to his oldest son, John continued, "You too, Dean. It's a long drive and I want you to be awake while you drive."

"Yes, sir," Both boys said. They put their dishes in the sink, said goodnight, and headed upstairs.

As they got ready for bed, Sammy sighed, "I almost slipped up, De."

Dean just pulled down the covers, climbing into bed and holding the blankets up for Sam.

"I was going to say 'all you had to do was kiss me'"

Nodding, the elder brother watched Sammy crawl into bed, then said, "I can just imagine the look on Dad's face. But he probably would've thought it was a joke, or that you were tryin' to rattle me."

Snuggling close to his brother, the youngest Winchester replied, "I don't know how much longer I can keep up the act…"

As Sam fell asleep he only just heard Dean's whispered reply, "We can stop acting whenever you want, baby brother."

* * *

_Sam was floating, looking down on what seemed to be a junkyard. Wandering through the piles of smashed cars and parts was a tall man light brown hair._

_ "De!" The hovering Winchester called, causing the person below to look up._

_ Looking up to see who had called him, Dean grinned at his floating baby brother. "How'd ya get up there, Sammy boy?"_

_ The teen just shrugged before motioning Dean to join him. Before Dean knew what was happening he was flying, hovering over the junkyard, next to Sam._

_ "Hey," The older man greeted, reaching over to hug the younger boy. When the two broke their embrace they were sitting on a bed that seemed to be floating in the ocean._

_ "Well this is different." Sammy laughed._

_ Dean nodded. "Makes me wonder how our subconscious cooked this up."_

_ After laughing and joking about overactive imaginations, Sam turned the conversation in a more serious direction. _

_ "Did you mean it?"_

_ Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Dean looked questioningly at his bed partner. Sam sighed, "Before we fell asleep, you said we could stop acting."_

_ "Oh," Dean smiled, understanding. "I wouldn't have said it otherwise, babe." The older Winchester pulled his lover into a tight embrace, then kissed Sammy. The kiss was deep and passionate, lasting until the need for air was monumental. _

_ "But," Sam gasped for breath, leaning heavily on his brother. "What about Dad and Pastor Jim…and everyone else?"_

_ Smiling, Dean lifted Sammy's chin with a finger. "What about them? They can either accept it or leave us alone. I know it'll be hard, but we have each other. Just give the word and we stop acting, yeah?"_

_ "Thanks, big brother, but I think we should wait till I'm eighteen before we tell. I don't want you to get into trouble."_

_ Before Dean could answer the floating bed they were on started rocking, the sky turned grey, and thunder said, "Wake up, boys. Dean! Sam!"_

* * *

The Winchester brothers bolted upright in bed, panting. John stood at the foot of their bed, a questioning look on his face.

"Ah man," Dean pouted. "I was having a good dream!"

Snorting, their father replied, "Well I guess now it's time for reality. Hurry up; I want to leave in an hour."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Sam gave Bobby a quick hug. "Thanks for everything, Uncle Bobby! See ya."

Dean just grinned, shook Bobby's hand, and gave a nod of thanks. Bobby smiled in return. 'You two behave, take care of each other, and come back soon…in one piece!"

Revving the Impala's engine, Dean saluted and Sam waved as they followed their father out of Singer's Salvage.

* * *

Driving past cornfield after cornfield, Sam was beginning to think that even a cow would be interesting to see!

"I'm dying!" The teen shouted, letting his head fall back against the seat.

Dean snort-laughed (it was more dignified than you think), "Want to drive? 'Cause I am pretty sure I am slipping into a psychotic break."

"Maybe I can call Dad and tell him I'm hungry?"

"Oh, yeah, that'll work! The man thinks that that we can only stop when we need gas."

Sammy sighed, then looked forward to see how far ahead their father was. "De?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I scoot over?"

Shrugging, Dean lifted his leather clad arm in a silent invitation. Sam quickly slid across the seat to snuggle close to his brother. "How much farther is it?"

"If we only stop for gas," The green eyed man tilted his head, thinking. "Then we should get there in an hour or so…I think…It has been a while."

Before Sam could complain about spending any more time in the car, Dean's cellphone rang. "Hello?"

"_We will stop in the next town._"

"Sounds good." That was all that needed to be said, so Dean hung up.

"Food in the next town. Think you can make it, Sammy?"

"Hmm, maybe…" Sam slid his hand down to Dean's thigh, slowly sneaking his fingers inward. "Entertainment would help."

Dean just smirked. "Well so long as you don't get carried away, I don't see a problem. But this is a hands only game."

Pouting, Sam asked, "So I can't kiss you?"

"You know what I mean, baby boy."

With a sigh, Sammy nodded and slowly reached for the button on his big brother's pants.

Dean's breath hitched slightly as Sam pulled down the zipper of the older Winchester's pants. The teen grinned and started to massage Dean through his boxers. Humming in a pleased way, Dean tried to keep his green eyes focused on the road. The last thing they needed was John stopping because the Impala was swerving all over the road.

Watching Dean's knuckles whiten around the steering wheel, Sam was once again amazed at what he could do to his brother. Extremely pleased with himself, Sammy attached his lips to Dean's jaw and slipped his long fingers inside the older boy's boxers.

"Quit teasin, baby brother," Dean growled out, "It isn't nice."

Removing his lips from the skin he had been tending to, the younger Winchester replied, "What will you do about it?"

"Watch out, this could come back and bite ya."

Sammy just laughed and continued kissing Dean's neck as he slowly got the man off. Not used to jerking off another guy, Sam really hoped he was doing what Dean liked.

"Jesus, Sammy…" Dean gasped, hips arching up.

Smirking, Sam stroked his brother faster. Leaning up, he whispered in Dean's ear, "Love you, De."

The hot ghost of breath across his ear was Dean's undoing. With a murmur of Sammy's name, his finger tightened even more on the steering wheel as he came in his boxers and over his brother's hand. After recovering, he looked down at Sam.

Sam pulled his hand out of Dean's boxers, staring at the mess on his fingers. With a grin, he met green eyes and brought his fingers to his mouth, licking them clean.

"Damn it, baby brother…" Dean moaned out, using all his willpower not to pull over and ravage his sibling.

Looking as innocent as he could, Sam zipped and re-buttoned the other man's pants. "Yes, Dean?" He rested his head against Dean's shoulder.

Choosing to ignore his brother, Dean closely followed John's black truck as they came into a town. The Winchester men pulled into the parking lot of the only diner in town. John waited for the boys to get out of the Impala. "Were you two fighting again? I know you can drive better than that, Dean."

Sam blushed, looking down and Dean laughed, "We may've had a slight disagreement, but it's all good…sir."

Their father nodded and they went inside to eat. Luckily they managed to make it through the meal without any arguments; much to Dean's surprise and joy. Once they finished and paid John said, "We'll be there in an hour. I am only staying there today. I have a hunt nearby. You two will be staying with Jim." Turning to look at Dean, he continued, "The only reason you're staying is because Jim said he had somethin' to talk to ya about."

Nodding with forced reluctance, Dean fought the urge to smile triumphantly. After another warning not to fight, the hunters got into their cars and continued down the lonely stretch of road.

* * *

Many boring miles later they drove through the town of Blue Earth. Just outside the town they turned onto a small gravel road; twenty minutes later they were parked in front of a small, comfy looking cabin.

"Just like I remember," Dean said, turning off the Impala. Grabbing their bags, the brothers walked over to where John and Pastor Jim were talking.

Jim looked the boys over. "Wow, you two have grown. I bet you boys have to fight off the girls." John smiled proudly while Dean and Sam simply tried to look modest and not at all uninterested in girls. "Well no need to stand around outside, come on in. I was just getting things around for supper."

Dean gently squeezed Sam's shoulder before they entered the house. _"It'll be okay, baby boy."_ He thought to his brother, hoping it would work.

_"I know, De. Thanks."_ Sammy thought back. They both grinned; well at least they would be able to communicate privately.

Showing them to their rooms, the pastor said, "You boys will have to share a room tonight; but Dean can have John's room after that."

They nodded in response, thanking Jim and going into their room to relax for a while and let the two older men talk.

"This sucks," Sam grumbled, looking up at Dean before flopping onto the bed.

Nodding in agreement, he sat beside his brother. "I know, Sammy; but this isn't Bobby's so we have to be extra careful."

"Or we'll end up tied to chairs while he recites an exorcism," Sam finished, glaring at the ceiling.

"Yeah…but, we can talk to each other with our minds now!" Dean said, placing a quick kiss to Sammy's forehead, trying to cheer the teen up. The brothers jumped apart as a knock on the door startled them.

John's voice filtered through the wood, "Come help with dinner, you two."

"Yes, sir," Came the unified answer.

* * *

The evening went without a hitch, only a few longing glances and thoughts passed between the brothers. After talking and laughing with their father and the Pastor, the younger Winchesters headed to their room to enjoy their 'last night together'.

"He seems nice," Sam commented, stripping down to his boxers.

Dean nodded, following suite. "Yeah, to bad Mr. Nice Guy is keeping us from doing anything. Even our dreams have to stay tame, 'cause you are loud when you dream."

Blushing, Sam crawled into bed, "Sorry…"

"Not your fault, baby brother, I am just a little frustrated." Dean climbed into bed and hugged Sam giving his a quick goodnight kiss. _"I love you, Sammy."_

_"I love you, De."_

As they fell asleep, both brothers hoped that they would not have to stay with Pastor Jim for very long. It was going to be very frustrating not being able to do anything more that kiss; and that kissing would only be in their dreams. Little did they know things were going to be very interesting for them at the Pastor's cabin.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that is not as long or as well written as I would like, but I hope to have their adventures at Pastor Jim's house written and up by the end of January. I also hope to have the third chapter of my Sanctuary fic up by then as well. Again, sorry it took so long. I hope everyone has a safe and happy Christmas (if we make it past the 21****st****, lol).**


End file.
